There Goes Nimbasa
by Kittykamando
Summary: Spies are trained to do many things; from killing a man with only a pillow and a coffee cup, to picking a lock with a credit card. But the one thing that they've never been taught? How to love. Welcome to Nimbasa Acedamy.
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

**Author: Kittykamando (Hello!)**

**/\ /\**

**(=^.^=) **

**Story: There Goes Nimbasa**

**Category: Pokemon**

**Genre: Romance/Action**

**Shipping: Soulsilver, Flavescent, Vatonage, Shootsdown, Ferriswheel, Ikari**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon**

_R Industries_

_Saturday_

_11:30 p.m_

Petrel's eyes wandered around the body of the girl in front of him. Her long, wavy, brown hair fell past her shoulders. She wore a floor length white dress that fit her tightly. A pink bow crossed the middle.

"Well, hello there." He spoke in a low, gruff tone. "What would your name be?"

"White." Her voice was as smooth as silk. Petrel looked around at the R Industries party, celebrating its 25th anniversary.

"Are you here with anyone?" He asked, secretly hoping no grey hairs were showing.

"No, I'm so lonely." She said, stretching _lonely_.

"Would you like a tour of this place? You'd certainly be less lonely."

"Oh, of course." Her long eyelashes batted flirtatiously. Petrel grinned. He offered White his arm, and she grasped it. He led her down the hall, showing her various accomplishments of R Industries. White looked at one room, labeled _Files_. "What's in here?" She asked.

"Nothing really. No one goes in there."

"But that'd mean we'd be, _alone." _Petrel's mouth shaped into an "o." He unlocked the door, led her in, and closed the door behind them.

"Well then miss White…" He leaned in to kiss her…

**CRACK!**

Her eyes turned to slits as she held him down, and his left arm broken.

"Where are the files on the _R Watches?_" She asked, her silky voice now cold.

"I can't t-t-tell you." White smirked, and grabbed his right arm.

"I hope you don't need this arm."

"No!"

"Then tell me…_Where are the files on the R Watches?"_

"In the back! The Green File cabinets! Now let me go!" She smirked, and leaned over. She got close enough for a kiss, but spoke again.

"Sorry, but you're WAY too old for me." She then spit a small pill into his open mouth. He swallowed, and then slowly fell asleep.

"_**Good job White!"**_ A voice said. White pulled the ribbon off, and tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Barry, this is the last time I have to seduce the bad guy. I swear he was 80!"

"_**But you look hot in that dress!"**_ Barry whined over the Bluetooth.

"Shut it before I break both of _your_ arms." She hissed as she removed her dress. It revealed black combats, black shorts, a black jacket, and a light blue T-shirt. "Glamour. I'm sending you the coordinates of the file room."

"Roger that." Glamour ran a hand through her red hair. She wore the same as White, only with a pink T-shirt. "Coordinates locked. I'm coming in." She shuffled through the air vent and then opened up the vent leading to the file room.

"Nice timing. Snap would of never made it." White snickered.

"I CAN HEAR YOU! Arceus. You guys are such kids." Snap muttered. Her black jacket was replaced with an indigo jacket, and had a black shirt and shorts. "By the way, I saw some grunts head out of the main building. Shadow, Crystal, they are heading your way."

"Yay, more fun! Hear that Plusle?" Said the spiky-haired agent. "More toys!" She wore the same as the others, but had a bright yellow shirt. Plusle looked over to the pile of K'Od grunts.

"Plusle." She crackled with enjoyment. Crystal, who wore the same outfit but with a dark blue shirt, rolled her eyes. Her brown hair fell was scattered out around her black mushroom hat.

"I worry about you sometimes." She said, while round-housing a grunt on her left, while her Ditto tackled a grunt using its sticky body mass.

Back with Glamour and White, the girls were rifling through green cabinets.

"Damn old man. He didn't say which cabinet." Muttered White.

"Found it!" Yelled Glamour.

"Nice job. Hear that Barry?"

"_**Barry went to get a soda." **_A gruff voice said over the line.

"Hey Paul! By the way, G and I have the files. We're heading out, so alert the others."

"_**Okay. Crystal, Shadow, you done?"**_

"Unfortunately." Mumremmerd Shadow. "Go, Starly! Use Fly!"

"Use Dig Marill!" Called Crystal. The two were gone in a flash. Glamour and White ran out.

"Rufflet!" White called. "Use Fly!" She grabbed the feet of her little bird and flew away.

"Gallade, Teleport if you will." Glamour said as she threw the Pokeball and disappeared.

"_**Snap, everyone's out, you can go now." **_Paul hollered over the line. Snap also threw a Pokeball.

"Excadrill! Use Dig!" And then she too, disappeared.

_Company of Skies Kanto base_

_Sunday_

_12:00 a.m_

Although she was the last to leave, Snap was the second to arrive. Glamour, who had gotten back first, had the chance to change, and was back in her classic sunglass-vest outfit, relaxing on a couch. "Hey Iris."

"Hey Zoey." Iris huffed and sat next to Zoey. Her insane purple hair flew into Zoey's face. Shadow, White, and Crystal walked in, and occupied the couch opposite the two girls.

"Kate," Crystal said, "was it necessary to beat up those grunts so…senselessly?"

"Yes Lyra, yes it was." Kate grinned from ear to ear. White, actually known as Touko rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. At least she had fun. I had to seduce an old man. A FUCKING 80-YEAR OLD MAN!"

"Calm down Touko." Paul said as he and Barry walked in. "We have a new mission. There's a rumor that Angel's Chorus will be sending some agents to destroy Nimbasa Academy and steal some of the art located in it's gallery. We are going to investigate this rumor."

"Ooh! Another short and violent mission!" Kate cried.

"Not quite." Barry said. "We have to actually go to this school because we don't know when they're going to destroy it. And we only know two things about them: that they're female and they have AC tattoos. So we have to go try and find them."

"Oh no." Iris said. "You said we."

"Yup! All of you, plus Paul and me! A huge mission for all of us!" Barry cried. Paul sighed.

"However." Paul started, glaring at Barry. "I have learned that there are government agents at the school as well, so we better keep our cover."

"Oh yeah. I forgot that the government hates us!" Kate cackled.

"This means that we can't use our partners."

"Damn it!" Iris shouted. "Sorry Axew." She released her favorite Pokemon and cuddled him.

"Even you guys?" Asked Zoey after a minute.

"Yup." Answered Paul. "This means no Plusle, Gallade, Axew, Marill, or Beartic for you guys and no Empoleon and Electivire for us." Barry released his Empoleon and began sobbing.

"I'll miss you so much!" He blubbered.

"My boss is an idiot." Lyra moaned as she pulled her hat over her eyes.

"Paul's not an idiot, he's really smart!" Kate defended.

"Sweetie," Touko said to Kate, "You can be a big airhead, you know that?"

"Yup!"

"When you're all done, can you pack up? We leave at zero five hundred." Paul told them as he started walking out.

"What? No time to sleep?"

-Break-

_Sunnyshore port_

_Sunday_

_8:00 a.m_

"Now remember Kenny, be nice and always smile!"

"I know mom. Don't worry!" Kenny laughed at his mother's antics. "Mom, you don't have to check my bag for everything!"

"Um, Mrs. Vogel?" Another boy stepped into the conversation. "Thank you for driving us from Lake Valor to the port.

"You're welcome Trip! Dear, I'd do anything for Kenny's friends. Speaking of which, did you all pack your underwear?"

"Mom!" Kenny shouted. "We're done here."

"Oh, my boy's growing up. Be good kids!" Kenny sighed as she kissed his cheek and walked away.

"Your mom is interesting." Kenny's best friend Silver noted. He looked up at the big boat they were all heading on.

"Yeah, in the kooky way." Keith, another one of Kenny's friends snickered. "There's no boat port in Nimbasa!"

"But there's no way that we're getting N on a plane." Trip reminded him.

"So how are we getting to Nimbasa?" Keith asked.

"After we dock in Accumela, we're going to ride a train to Nimbasa." Silver said monotonously. "Where is N?"

"Guys! Up here!" N waved to them from the boat. "The boat is leaving soon! Let's go!"

"Yeah you slowpokes!" Kenny laughed as he joined his friend on the boat.

"I am not an ugly pink thing from the boonies." Trip muttered as they also went onto the boat.

-break-

_Sinnoh Cruise lines, cabins_

_Sunday_

_8:30 a.m_

"So guys. It's time to talk about something serious." Kenny said in a serious tone.

"Like what?" N asked, looking up from his checkers game with Trip.

"Like our relationship status!" Kenny shouted.

"So?" Silver asked.

"We're sophomores in high school. We're transferring to the most prestigious high school in Unova. If we don't get girlfriends now, then we'll be lonely old men for the rest of our lives!"

"Well Ken, that could work for the two of us, but what about the others? Silver and Trip are so boring, and N never understood the Pidgeys and the Butterfrees!" Keith snapped.

"Exactly!" Kenny snapped his fingers. "A girlfriend could melt their cold exteriors, and probably teach N about reality!" Silver chuckled.

"Well that might work."

"I'm in." Trip said. "I'll help you guys get girlfriends. It might be fun." Silver nodded.

"You know that we're going to get you guys dates as well," Keith said with Kenny agreeing, "and we all have to work on N."

"I am perfectly capable of getting my own date." N said quickly.

"We'll see about that…"


	2. Chapter 2-The Intoductions

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon.**

_Nimbasa Academy Dorms  
Sunday  
12:45 p.m_

"Welcome to Nimbasa Academy. Er, the Nimbasa Academy dorms." Barry stood outside a big white gate leading to a quaint little neighborhood. The letters N and A were formed inside the gate in gold. The crew had arrived in the morning and had taken a minivan (not everyone can be glamorous) to the dorms.

"Barry, do us all a favor and shut up." Paul snapped, with Kate giggling in the background. "Alright, here's the deal. Kate, Lyra, Zoey, you three are in dorm G7. Iris and Touko are in G9. Barry's right across the street in B8, and I'm in B6, so if there is any concern, come straight to me. Only me. Never Barry." He said, pointing to the blonde who was now trying to balance his clothes on his nose.

"Got it." The girls said in chorus. They entered through the gates into the dorm area. Kate went ahead, skipping along on the sidewalk. She had let out her Starly, who was flying freely all around. Lyra and Zoey followed her closely, dragging their (and Kate's) bags. Iris and Touko held up the rear, waving their last good-byes to their friends. Once they made it to their dorms, the girls split up.

"Whoa." Kate said, looking around her new home. "This is AMAZING!" She ran up a grand staircase to a hallway that had four doors. "I call dibs on the cool room!" She shouted from the upstairs. One room had the door shut, so Kate assumed their other roommate was already here. She looked into one room and immediately thought it was way too Lyra. The room next to the shut door was more of a laid back Zoey-style room. But the one across the hall was perfect. "Hell to the yes." Kate smirked.

"Here are your bags." Zoey dropped Kate's stuff of next to her.

"Watcha think Starly?" Kate asked her faithful partner. Starly nodded quickly as they walked inside. The room was mainly yellow with a black carpet and a yellow bed with black lightning bolts. On the wall was a map of Fiore, Kate's home region. But what really sold her was the easel and pile of Pokemon Plushies. "This RULES!" She jumped happily onto her bed. She then heard a squeal coming from the other room.

"YES!" Lyra was overjoyed with her room. A flat screen TV headlined all of the Pokeathlon events in the forest green room. There was a pile of sports equipment in one corner, and in another, an iPod dock. Lyra's bed was an aqua blue bed with green lining. She ran across the hall to Zoey's room. "Aren't our rooms cool?" She asked, excited. The redhead nodded.

"Way cool." Zoey's room was mixed in different shades of purple and pink. There was a huge bookshelf filled with Pokemon fact books mixed with history texts and legends. Zoey's bed was a dark pink with lavender hearts. "This is perfect for Glameow!" Her said Pokémon was out, and she was purring happily on top of the bed. The two friends met up with Kate in the hallway, when the last door opened.

"Who are you?"

-break-

In the dorm G9, there also was no trouble picking rooms. Iris automatically picked the room with a bunk bed. The bed was a dark indigo mixed with splashes of olive green. The room itself was neon green, with purple paw prints all over the walls. One side of the room had a mirror and bar for dance warm ups. The best part, in Iris' opinion, was the swing hooked to the ceiling.

Touko's room was an icy light blue. Her bed was white with a blue snowflake print. There was a desk with a stack of sheet music, and a baby blue guitar next to it. There was also a small bookshelf with a stack of cook books. "Amazing." Touko murmured.

"Hey Touko! Come meet our roommates!" Iris called. Touko came downstairs to find a blunette and a girl with pink hair chatting in the kitchen. The girl with pink hair noticed her first.

"Hi! I'm Solidad, and this is Dawn. We're both co-ordinaters from La Rousse." Solidad smiled.

"Well, that's where we went to school." Dawn corrected. "It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Touko." The brunette said. "Our friend Zoey's a co-ordinater as well!" Iris nodded.

"She's in G7 with our other friends." Iris finished. "You guys would love them. Oh, and Paul and Barry too!"

"Paul you say?" Dawn's eyes were caught in a mischievous glint. "Hmm."

"Well, I'm done unpacking. Let's go meet them!"

-break-

Barry's roommates, in his opinion, were boring. There was another blonde named Trip, who took pictures of everything. A redhead named Silver just sat around flipping through his Pokédex. But the last one, someone named Conway, scared him the most.

"Stay away from me!" Barry screamed, running away from Conway.

"Oh? You don't want to hear about my Slowking? What a shame. How about you?" He turned to ask his other roommates, but they disappeared. "Forever alone."

"_Fruit salad, yummy yummy. Fruit salad, yummy yummy." _Barry's phone started to ring.

"Really?" Trip asked from the hallway.

"Hey Iris!" Barry said loudly, ignoring the other blonde. "Meet you outside? Sure. Hey, you should meet my roommates! You'd hate them!" Barry smiled and ran out of the room. "Silver, Trip, you should meet my friends. Come on!" He grabbed their wrists and dragged them downstairs. "See you Creepway!"

-Break-

"This year will ROCK!" Kenny shouted.

"Epic! Epic! Epic!" Keith cheered. N sighed and rubbed his temples, while Paul slammed his head on a table.

"I apologize about my friends." N said sympathetically.

"Nah. I have to deal with Kate and Barry 24/7. No biggie." Paul said, but his voice was muffled through the table.

"_PAUL! THIS IS YOUR PHONE! BARRY IS CALLING YOU! I'M NOT WEARING PANTS!"_ Paul snapped his phone open.

"What?" He groaned. "Okay, whatever."

"Who was that?" N asked as Paul got up.

"I'm meeting my friends outside. Care to join?" He asked.

"Is there another option?" Keith asked. N shrugged his shoulders and followed Paul out the door, with Kenny and Keith right behind.

-BrEaK-

"We're your roommates, Zoey, Lyra, and Kate." Lyra pointed to her and her friends. The girl in front of them looked unimpressed.

"Humph. Well I'm Ursula and you better not forget it!" The pigtailed girl stormed back into her room. Kate leaned over and whispered.

"PMS." She snickered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"She sounds angry!" Kate ran outside. Zoey and Lyra exchanged looks and followed her down the stairs. When they got outside, they found something odd. Iris was fuming at some blonde, while Barry was dancing around them. Kate had fallen on someone, and they were trying to get unstuck. Touko was talking to some boy with green hair, and Paul and a redhead were having a grumpy person-off. Two girls with blue and pink hair were standing on the brim of the group, laughing.

"Hi guys!" Iris waved them over. "These are our roommates, Dawn and Solidad!" Paul stiffened when he heard the blunette's name.

"And Oscar the grouch over here is Silver!" Barry added. Lyra suddenly took notice of the redhead. "This is Trip." He said, pointing to the other blonde.

"I see you met Kate." Paul said. "Keith doesn't need an introduction. This is Kenny, and that's N." The green boy waved, and another brunette popped up. Zoey smiled at him, and he blushed.

"So um, do you guys want to do something?" Kenny asked Zoey. "If you don't want to that's fine, but um, it would be nice."

"Sure! I'm Zoey." They started walking. Touko and N, who had quickly hit it off, were right behind them. Barry engaged Solidad in a conversation about fruit salad, and Iris continued to yell at Trip, who was smiling. After finally separating, Kate introduced Keith to Starly. Lyra started a one-sided conversation with Silver. Once they were far off, Dawn slipped her hands around Paul's neck.

"So what are you doing here Paulie?" She asked. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Ditto. What do you want, Troublesome?" He said, walking behind the group.

"I just want to say hi to my favorite brooding trainer!"

"Humph. You're still so annoying."

"I haven't heard that before." She said, rolling her eyes. "How about before school starts, we get away for a while?"

"I'm here for strict business."

"You're no fun."

"I haven't heard that before."

**-BREAK-**

**My brain has malfunctioned :( Thanks for reading everybody! And yes, Dawn is a flirt. I'm tired of seeing her as a super innocent chick. On another note, I am planning to pair Barry with Solidad. Don't freak out. **

**Read, review, and have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3-The Filler

**Hey guys! It's about time for an update!**

**Disclaimer: I only own plot idea things.**

**Break**

_Nimbasa Mall  
Sunday  
1:30 p.m_

The Nimbasa Mall was crowded with teens getting ready for school. At one end, a blunette and a red-head were shopping, and picking out clothes for themselves and their friends.

"Kate will love this!" Zoey exclaimed, pulling out a yellow shirt with a Plusle on it. She added it to a pile standing next to her.

"Zoey? When I said we should all hang out I didn't mean you pile clothes on me." Kenny said from under the clothes. Zoey laughed, and patted the boy on his back.

"Sorry. I owe you big time. And besides, at least you aren't in Paul's position." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. Kenny leaned over to see Dawn handing bag after bag to Paul. "Anyway, I think I'm finished. I just need to grab something for Touko." Kenny followed her through the store to a rack of jackets. She pulled out a light blue denim jacket with silver buttons. "Perfect. Let's go." They met Dawn and Paul at the counter. Dawn pulled out a credit card.

"Here, I'll pay for it." She handed the clerk her card. He rung up all of the clothes and raised his eyebrows.

"2,500 dollars' worth of clothes for you two?"

"Oh no," Dawn said, "we went shopping for our friends too."

"Well that's nice."

"Speaking of them, I wonder where they went?"

-break-

"Oh come on! You have to say something!" Lyra snapped at the redhead next to her. They were waiting outside a bookstore for Iris, Solidad, and Trip. After attempting to engage Silver in conversation, Lyra decided that there was something wrong with him. "No one can stay quiet forever!"

"I can." He muttered. Lyra's eyes lit up.

"So you can talk!"

"No, this is just your imagination." Lyra pouted.

"Well you don't have to be rude." She puffed out her cheeks and frowned. Silver chuckled. "What?"

"You look like a Jigglypuff when you do that. Don't be offended, it looks cute." Lyra blushed, but then sapped back into reality.

"Wait a minute. Me, cute?"

"Sorry. I didn't know it was an offense to be called cute."

"No one's ever said that to me before."

"Well don't get used to it." Silver huffed. "Because otherwise, you look like a normal, annoying teenage girl."

"And there goes a normal conversation." Lyra threw her hands up in the air. "Hey! I'm not annoying!"

"Silver's just does that." Trip said as he came out of the store. "He can say something really nice, but then be a total jerk." Solidad and Iris followed him out the store, with Iris fuming. Silver raised an eyebrow at the angry girl.

"What's her problem?" He asked Trip. Trip thought back to earlier in the store.

-_Flashback-_

"_Ooh! This looks good!" Iris picked a book of the shelf. "A mystery, perfect."_

"_Don't read it." Trip said, coming up behind her. "It's poorly written."_

"_Who cares?" Iris said._

"_The butler did it and the chef dies." Trip told her. Opening the book, Iris's eyes widened. She slammed the book shut and put it back on the shelf._

"_Well you're probably reading something stupid." She huffed, crossing her arms. Trip showed her his book, which was entitled '__Physics and You: A study guide__'. "Whatever!" Iris snapped. Her stormy mood was soon enlightened when she saw a book section entitled 'Myths and Legends'. She walked over, and happily picked up a book about the legendary dragons, also known as the Tao Trio. "There we go."_

"_A book about dragons? Really?" _

"_What's wrong with dragons?" Iris questioned the boy. "Dragons are amazing and majestic. You wouldn't understand." _

"_Dragons can be easily stopped by ice-types. Ice types are much more powerful."_

"_WHAT? Well maybe we should battle sometime. Maybe you'll see how good dragons are!"_

"_Na. I don't battle with amateurs." `_

"_That's something that a kid would say. Wait…I'M NOT AN AM AMATEUR!"_

_-Flashback over_

"I have no idea why she's so mad." Trip shrugged. He and Silver snuck looks at the two girls. "What's up with the brunette? Don't tell me you think she's girlfriend material." A faint red dusted Silver's cheeks.

"No. My main focus is to do better in school, and to get N a girlfriend."

"Where is he anyway?"

"With that other girl, the one called Touko." While the two boys were discussing things, Solidad teased Iris and Lyra.

"So…" She walked in between the girls. "What do you think of the guys?" Lyra started up.

"N's a little slow, but he means well. Kenny's really nice, and Keith is…crazy."

"What about Silver?" Solidad smirked at Lyra's expression.

"Silver's a soulless jerk who doesn't care about anyone's feelings."

"He's not as bad as Trip." Iris huffed. "He not only hates dragons, he thinks he can go around and ruin things for people just because he doesn't like what they're doing."

"Sounds like you two have crushes."

"To quote Kate: HELL TO THE NO!"

-Break-

"Someone used my catchphrase." Kate swung her head around, looking for the person who had spoken her favorite words. "Oh well." She looked back at what she was doing. She, Barry, and Keith had gone down to a hair salon. Kate claimed she needed to buy her roommate shampoo. Keith was confused, but when she also bought black hair dye, he caught her drift. They were currently in the girl's bathroom, switching the contents of the bottles. Where was Barry you ask?

"There has been a giant diaper explosion in the woman's bathroom! You cannot go in there, for even a Muk army would implode in this stench!" The blonde shouted. "Hold your pee!"

"Your friend's weird." Keith noted. Kate just grinned.

"We're all weird."

"Good point. So who's this going to? Zoey and Lyra are perfectly nice girls."

"That's why I'm not killing them with kindness. I have a crazy roommate named Ursula. Yeah, like the sea witch in 'The Little Manaphy'. She's a total bitch queen."

"So you dye her hair black? That works. Once I dyed Trip's hair purple and Silver's hair brown." Kate laughed.

"Wait…Purple and brown? Like two certain friends of mine?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"You did notice how they were they only ones to not become friends. In classic cliché, those are the couples that work the best."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"The matchmaking game?"

"You bet."

-Break-

Meanwhile, Barry stood outside the bathroom, rapping.

"Yo, I got no girl, I ain't no pimp. I'll never be a gangster, Paul calls me a wimp! I'm CEO Steve Jobs at the Wobs. I'm hard at working making thing-a-ma-bobs. I invented something you ain't ever seen before. It's called the Wobble let me show you some more!" A passerby dropped a ten dollar bill into a hat. "Sweet! I'm going to completely forget about what I was doing and do something stupid!"

-break-

"Your friends are interesting." Touko noted. N smiled at her from across the table.

"Well, it seems yours are too. Kate is quite the character." He scooped some ice cream out of a dish. They were sitting in an ice cream shop in the mall. "But she seems like an equivalent to Keith."

"I can tell, by the way they both ran outside and crashed into each other." Touko replied. She gulped down some more of her ice cream. "But enough about that. What type of Pokemon do you have?"

"I have all kinds, but my favorite is Zorua."

"A Zorua? Amazing! You must be from Unova!"

"Yes, but I live in Sinnoh. Although I do love to visit it at times."

"Sinnoh, wow. My starter was a Cubchoo. I've come to collect all kinds though, and I try to rotate my team."

"_Breaking it down, break breaking it down. Breaking it down, it's the non-stop summer."_ Touko grabbed her phone.

**GalladeGal: Hey girl.**

It was a text from Zoey.

**GalladeGal: We're meeting up at the Mall entrance. See you there.**

"That was Zoey. We should go." N nodded.

"Let's move."

**-Breaking it down!-**

**So how was it? This is kind of a filler chapter, just to introduce relationship-stuff. The next chapter will include an intense battle…and stuff.**

**Read, review, and have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4-The First Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**-Break is in BOLD-**

_Nimbasa Academy Battle Arena  
Sunday  
3:48 p.m_

"So you're good at pranks, but I doubt you could beat me in battle." Keith started to brag. "I have a pretty powerful team." After the mall trip, they stopped at the dorms to drop off their stuff. From there, the teens had walked into campus. Conveniently, Keith and Kate had stopped in front of the Battle Arena. The rest of the group was grabbing drinks in a café. Lyra and Silver were hanging back with the crazy kids.

"I bet." Kate smiled. "But you're wrong. I'd beat you, hands down."

"I doubt that." Silver jumped in. "Keith's the third strongest in our team."

"Well, Kate IS the strongest on our team!" Lyra boasted, getting in Silver's face. "She could easily beat you!"

"Then let's battle!" Keith said.

"Make is a tag battle and we have a deal!" Kate exclaimed.

"Fine!" Keith snapped. He turned around. "Silver, let's go!"

"Lyra, Let's do this thing!" Kate and Keith dragged their friends into the arena. "We'd like an arena please!" She asked the attendant.

"Of course." The woman led the foursome into a small arena. The field was smaller than most, and it was green and grassy. Kate and Lyra shared a look and each fingered a Pokéball. Silver and Keith made it to the other end of the field.

"This is a two on two battle between the teams of Silver and Keith and Lyra and Kate. The first team with both Pokémon loses! Begin!" Said the Ref.

"Let's go! Cranidos!" Keith called. The dinosaur Pokémon jumped out onto the field.

"Croconaw." Silver said in monotone. The girls giggled.

"Chikorita!" Lyra cheered.

"Go, Turtwig!" Kate smiled. "You go first."

"Cranidos, use Assurance!"

"Croconaw, Ice Fang." Cranidos charged at Turtwig, while Croconaw jumped in the air and caught Chikorita.

"Chikorita/Turtwig!" Lyra and Kate said in unison. "Use Attract!" The two Pokémon winked at their opponents. The male Pokémon fell in love, rendering them useless.

"Stupid!" Silver muttered. "Snap out of it and use Bite!" Croconaw simply stood in a daze.

"Sunny Day." Chikorita followed her owner's command, the light becoming strong.

"Toxic." Turtwig stomped on the ground, releasing a poisonous wave. "Now Solarbeam!" Thanks to the Sunny Day, the beam of light easily charged and knocked over Cranidos.

"Cranidos! Get back up and use Headbutt!" Luckily, Cranidos was able to knock down Turtwig. "Great! Flamethrower!" A weak Flamethrower was accomplished and knocked down the tiny leaf Pokémon. Kate and Lyra exchanged looks.

"Chikorita and Turtwig have sustained a lot of damage. Even if they have an attraction and poison, they still can beat us." Kate whispered.

"Chikorita, use Energy Ball, and then Grass Knot!" Lyra called.

"Ice Beam!" Silver ordered. Croconaw managed to shoot an Ice Beam at Chikorita.

_Chika!_ She cried. A green light started glowing around her and a plant came up and tripped the crocodile. She then whipped up a green ball and tossed it at him. Croconaw tried to get up, but then fainted.

"What?" Silver was surprised.

"Poisoned!" Lyra sung. She giggled.

"Croconaw is unable to battle. Chikorita is the winner!" Said the Ref. Lyra jumped up and down.

"I WIN!" Lyra smiled. "Good luck Kate!"

"Thanks Lyra. Now Turtwig, Giga Drain!" Keith gaped as Turtwig sapped the life out of Cranidos.

"Cranidos is down. The winner is Turtwig. This means the Team of Lyra and Kate wins!" The Ref said. The girls hi-fived.

"How?" Keith muttered. Silver stormed up to Lyra.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"A battle." Lyra put her arms behind her back and leaned back and forth.

"Your weak little Chikorita beat my Croconaw! And your weird friend used a high level move! IT DIDN'T EVEN EVOLVE!"

"Chill out man." Lyra raised her hands. "It's just a battle."

"It's not just a battle, it's a…" Silver trailed off.

_MEANWHILE_

Iris looked around.

"Where are Lyra, Silver, Keith, and Kate?" Asked Trip

"Their coffee's cold." Iris looked down at the mocha in her hand.

"Hey guys!" Kate and Keith ran over to their friends. "We just won a battle!" Kate exclaimed.

"Really?" Touko asked. "Where are Lyra and Silver?"

"Arguing in the arena." Keith shrugged.

_MEANWHILE_

"Well your face is annoying!"

"I hate your face!" You could feel the tension between Silver and Lyra.

"I hate you!" Lyra snapped. The attendant came between the two.

"Sir, could you and your girlfriend please leave?"

"Yeah. Sure." Silver grumbled, pulling Lyra out.

"Ew! She thought I was your girlfriend!" Lyra spat.

"Oh, so I'm not good enough?" Silver snarled.

"No, you're just not my type!"

"Well you're not my type either!"

"So you wouldn't care if I hugged you?!"

"No way! I bet you wouldn't care if I kissed you!"

"No I wouldn't!"

"Fine!" Silver grabbed Lyra and pushed his lips into her. Lyra's eyes snapped shut and immediately kissed back. Silver's arms wrapped around her waist while her arms reached his neck and pulled closer. Silver licked her lips, making Lyra moan. Silver took the chance to push his tongue into her mouth.

"OMG!" Dawn shouted. Lyra and Silver, who then noticed what they were doing, broke apart quickly.

"Totally did not mean anything." Lyra said.

"I felt nothing." Silver stated. "Hey guys I think we should go back to the dorm now BYE!"

"I agree!" Lyra and Silver grabbed their two closest friends, Trip and Zoey, and rushed down the street. Their friends followed behind, laughing.

"And Silver said he doesn't need a girlfriend!" Kenny laughed. Iris leaned on his shoulder in exhaustion.

"'Oh! I don't need a boyfriend! I'm too good for one! So I'm going to make-out with Silver!' Ha!" Iris cracked up.

"Cough cough Zoey and Trip cough cough!" Kate smirked.

"Shut up!" Kenny said.

-break-

**So YAY! I AM DONE WITH A CHAPTER! Heh…**

…**I'm a fail.**

**Turtwig learns Solarbeam, Attract, and Toxic via TM and Giga Drain at level 41**

**Chikorita learns Attract, Sunny Day, Grass Knot, and Energy Ball via TM**

**Cranidos learns Flamethrower via TM and Headbutt at level 1 and Assurance at level 24**

**Croconaw learns Ice Beam via TM and Bite at level 13 and Ice Fang at level 21**

**Read, review, and have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5-The Opening Speech

**-Break-**

_Outside of Nimbasa Academy  
_

One day after Lyra and Silver's…event, school was starting. The five best friends met outside of their school to compare schedules.

"OMG!" Lyra cheered. "We all have the same lunch hour!"

"Yes! I have chemistry with Keith!" Kate punched the air. Iris looked at her oddly.

"How do you know Keith's schedule?" Iris asked. Kate smirked and put a finger to her lips.

"Trade secret. Anyway, I want to get inside before Ursala tries to kill me. Bye!" The girl skipped off.

"Oh Kate…" Zoey laughed and shook her head. Touko fiddled with her skirt.

"Could these be ANY shorter?" She whined. The school uniforms were a little too short for her comfort. The girls were wearing black blazers with the school initials (**NA**) on the breast pocket. Under the blazers were white ruffled blouses. The skirts were high up over the knees, and matched the black blazers. Naturally, the girls were allowed to pick out their ties and shoes. Touko had picked out ice blue vans and a white tie.

"Meh, at least we don't have to wear maid outfits like the last month's mission." Iris said. She had picked out a pair of grey flats and an indigo tie. Zoey groaned.

"I hated that mission." She had on pink heels and a pink polka dot tie. "I hear the bell. Let's go." Lyra linked arms with Zoey and Touko, who linked up with Iris. The girls marched into the school, with Lyra's blue pumps clicking at their every step (if you haven't guessed, her tie was blue).

"Alright!" The brunette laughed. "Let's do this!" They walked into the auditorium to see Barry waving madly at them. The boys' uniforms were (in Touko's opinion) better than the girls'. They wore the same black blazer, but it was over a white t-shirt. They also were wearing black pants. Like the girls, they could choose their tie colors and shoes. Barry had somehow managed to get his entire shirt dyed pink.

"GUYS! I SAVED YOU SEATS!" Barry shouted. He got strange looks from other students, but brushed them off. "YOU BETTER COME QUICK OTHERWISE THE MUFFIN MAN WILL EAT YOU!"

"Anyone want to sit somewhere else?" Iris asked. The other girls just laughed it off and walked towards their friend. "Fine. Be that way." Iris huffed and followed. They filed in to their seats, passing a grumpy Paul and a hyper Barry on their way.

"You're blocking my view." A voice snapped from behind Iris. "Your hair is ridiculously large." Iris turned around, fuming.

"Shut up you little-oh wait. It's you." She growled. Touko turned to see whom Iris was talking to.

"Hi N!" The girl said brightly.

"Touko, how wonderful it is to see you again." N smiled. He nudged Trip in the side. "Say hello." He whispered harshly.

"I'll say hello when she moves." Trip crossed his arms. Iris clenched her fists.

"You know what? No! I'm staying here!" She said, also crossing her arms. Lyra and Zoey had also turned around, Zoey starting a polite conversation with Kenny and Lyra going into a grudge match with Silver.

"You again." Silver growled.

"You got a problem with me?" Lyra asked, on the verge of snapping. Silver glared at her.

"Of course I do. You ruined my battle yesterday." The redhead said.

"I ruined your battle?" Lyra growled. "I didn't ruin anything! _You_ ruined _my_ day!" She said, jabbing her finger at Silver.

"I'm sorry, how did I ruin your day?" Silver asked. "Oh wait, I know. I kissed you. You're just mad because you enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed it?" Lyra sputtered. "That's disgusting! I would rather choke on my own spit than kiss you again!"

"Good, because I'd rather watch a Gossip Girl marathon than kiss you again!" Silver retaliated.

"I love Gossip Girl!" Dawn jumped in. She and Solidad slid into the seats on the end of the row.

"That show is stupid." Paul muttered. Dawn glared at him. "If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. Correct?" The purple-haired boy chuckled.

"Gossip Girl is an amazing show!" Dawn said. Lyra shrugged.

"I don't know; I'm more of a Full Metal Alchemist fan." The brunette said.

"Now that," Zoey added, "is a good show." Her friends all nodded. Kenny's eyes lit up.

"You're kidding! I love that show!" He exclaimed. "Alphonse Elric is the coolest."

"The evolution of the characters is astounding." N noted. "You learn a lot from that show."

"Don't even get me started on the animation!" Touko added. "It's pure genius."

"I never really got that show." Trip muttered. Everyone stared at him.

"You're kidding!" Kenny said, astounded. "Even Silver likes Full Metal Alchemist!" Iris pulled out her phone, tapping the keys furiously. A ding was heard, and everyone immediately checked his or her phone.

"FMA party." Solidad read out loud. "This Saturday at 5 p.m, dorm G9. Bring snacks." She shut her phone. "Sounds good."

"Yeah. We need to introduce Trip TO THE CULT." Barry whispered. "First off, we need the milk-" A high-pitched squeal interrupted him.

"May I have your attention?" A tall woman spoke. She stood on the stage, behind a large podium. The initials NA were carved into the podium. "My name is Karen, principal here at Nimbasa Academy. I'd like to welcome you all to another year at Nimbasa!" Students cheered. Karen waited for the noise to die down, and spoke again. "As usual, I have to ask that you all comply with the school rules and guidelines. Failure to do so will result in suspension, and three suspensions will cause expulsion."

"Five bucks says Kate gets suspended within the first week." Lyra whispered to Touko.

"This year, we will be trying something different. Instead of our annual Battle Tournament, we'll be having a dance. This will be the Opening Gala, taking place in mid-October." Karen continued. "I know some of you trainers will be disappointed, so we will also start our Battle club. Anyone interested in joining can talk to coach Lance later. Lastly, classes will start slightly later than usual today, so you can all make it to your rooms in time. Have a good year students!" The woman walked off the stage. Students began filing out of the auditorium. The girls and their male companions stayed in the back of the group, comparing schedules. As it turned out, they all had lunch together. The trainers of the group all had Battle Tech together, and the co-ordinators has Appeal Studies. Lyra and Silver both had Dance (which was odd because neither chose it as a class), N and Touko had Home Ec, and Iris and Trip had Health together. Zoey and Kenny had History of Battle together, Paul and Dawn had Music History, and Solidad and Barry (surprisingly) had Economics.

"Good luck in class guys." Zoey nodded to her friends. Slowly the group trickled off until the auditorium was completely empty.

-break-

"That's interesting." A woman noted. She watched from a balcony in the auditorium.

"What's interesting?" A man asked.

"I've spotted the little brats who broke into our base." The woman mused. "Along with Silver." The man cracked his knuckles.

"Don't you have him in a class?" He asked, smirking. The woman checked a class-list.

"So I do. Soul's in that class too. This should be fun."

**-break-**

**The basic classes kids at NA have are: History, Science, Math, English, Battle Tech/Appeal Studies, an Elective, and Lunch. Each shipping has a certain Elective.**

******Next update will probably be in a couple weeks. I have graduation this week. Up until the begining of July, I will update every two weeks. Then it will be every week until Agust 12, which is when I start HS. We'll see what happens from there.**

******Read, review, and have a nice day.**


End file.
